The eye is a complex optical system that detects light, converts the light to a set of electrical signals, and transmits these signals to the brain, ultimately generating a representation of our world. Ocular diseases and disorders can cause diminished visual acuity, diminished light sensitivity, and blindness.
Delivery of therapeutic compounds to specific ocular tissues affected by an ocular disease or disorder, such as the retina, is a challenge. Current methods, such as intravitreal injection or implanted drug delivery devices, are still limited in the efficacy of delivery. Specifically, the therapeutic agents are often localized only to the immediate areas surrounding the delivery site, and fail to permeate or diffuse beyond intervening ocular structures or throughout the targeted ocular tissue, thereby severely limiting the efficacy of such therapeutics. Thus, there exists a long-felt need for methods to enhance the delivery of therapeutic compounds to the eye.